


A Caring Heart - Slashers x Nurse! Reader

by Lil_Red_Riot



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Psycho (1960), Scream (Movies), The Boy (2016 Bell), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Also brahms-, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Michael WILL be a big brat, More characters to come, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Stu wILL be a big flirt, nurse reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Red_Riot/pseuds/Lil_Red_Riot
Summary: Your life has always been so simple and easy. Of course, you did have some up and downs, but you always surpassed them and got stronger from them. But, this one, might change that whole winning streak of yours. You just wanted to be a nurse and help others. You didn’t expect to be taken in by a bunch of horror movie slashers!
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Reader, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher, Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You, Jason Voorhees & Reader, Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer/You, Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You, Norman Bates/Reader, Stu Macher/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	1. New Town, New Life.

**Author's Note:**

> ♥♥♥♥  
> This is a story of how you, the reader, become a nurse who makes all the slashers fall for you. In this story, everything will be taken at a slow pace. It may also have lemons, I haven't figured out fully if I want lemons in it. It will also not have a lot of supernatural killers in it. I just don't think that they'll be able to fit in with the environment that the slashers are put in the beginning part of the story. They may be possibly put in later in, but I still don't know yet. Anyways, please be patient with me and my updates.

It had been a week of living in your new town. You recently moved due to getting hired at an asylum as a nurse. Since you were young, you always dreamed of being a nurse. You loved helping others and getting them back up on their own two feet with a little help, care, and love.

  
Where you originally lived, there weren't a lot of spots open for nurses. So, you searched in ads from different towns and cities to see where you can get hired as a nurse. Now, where you’re working didn’t have the greatest reviews from people. Some spoke of how it was a high risk to society and the people there were psychopaths. Which of course, worried you a bit. But, after you read some more information about the place, you found that it had a big pay. After seeing how much you could get paid per hour, you instantly signed up. Which got you to where you’re at right now.

  
You finished unpacking all of your things a couple of days ago. So, most of the day, you looked up places that were close to you could maybe someday visit, restaurants, parks, etc. After scrolling and looking for hours, you finally decided it was time for you to rest for the night. But when you were trying to sleep, you couldn’t stop thinking about tomorrow.

  
You were excited to see your new patients, coworkers, and boss. Which is a bit new to you, because most of the time, you hated going to your old jobs before this one. But, you had a good feeling about this one. After a little time, you finally fell asleep under beautiful moonlight.


	2. New Girl

In the dead of the morning, a sweet but loud melody caught hold of you while sleeping. You slowly woke to it, you turned head to your cabinet beside your bed. You see the dim light of your phone, the melody was coming from your phone. Before going to bed yesterday, you set an alarm extra early to get ready for your big day. You set it at 5 AM. Which, yes, that may be a bit too early. But, you wanted to look, and feel your best. You wanted to have a good first impression on your patience, coworkers, and boss. Which is understandable. 

The first thing you did as you got up was get the outfit you were going to wear that day. You decided to wear a grey scrub, they had teal colored strings on them. You laid them on the bathroom sink countertop. After that, you went to the kitchen to eat. You had eggs with some toast. When you finished with your food, you headed back to the bathroom to take a shower. Once you were done showering, you blow dried your hair. You decided to put it in a nice bun/ponytail. You then put on your outfit, got your phone, bag, and keycard then headed out the door. 

After getting out of your house, you got into your car. You headed to your job which took a bit of time. But, once you arrived, you noticed that the area was heavily covered by trees, making it difficult to see. You saw a gate that was guarded by multiple men in officer suits. You drove up to the area and rolled down the window to speak to one of the men. The man in front of your window had dark brown hair, dull green eyes. He seemed young from what you could tell. He had a badge on the left side of his chest, which read smith. He lowers himself to your point of view. He looks at you before smiling and asking, “Hello ma’am, are you visiting?”. You smile back at him before responding back, “No, no. I’m actually working here now! I’m the new nurse.” He looks back at you, you could see his face light up after hearing you say that. “Oh, you’re the new girl that everyone is talking about! We haven’t had a new nurse in a while.” You question why people have been talking about you around the asylum.

“Well, um, can you please let me through the gate?” you asked politely. He quickly responds, “Oh, yeah, forgot about that. Just give me your keycard for a second please.” You then shuffle through your bag and give him the card. He leaves and goes over to a keycard slot. He swipes your card through and comes back over to you. “Here's your card, ma’am!” he then passes back your card. “Good luck on your first day!”, he waves you goodbye as the gate opens and you drive through the entrance. Officially starting your first day of work. Which couldn’t be so bad...right? 


	3. Greetings

You leave the parking lot after parking your car. You head towards the building, feeling a bit nervous. Thoughts cluttered your head, “What if they don’t like me? Will I be a good nurse to them? Can I truly help them?!?”. They all go away when you finally reach the door. You let a small sigh before thinking one last thought, “You got this Y/N! You can do it, don’t doubt yourself. Just go in and do your best.”. You give your best smile before opening the door. Right as you come in, you see red lights flashing and people running around everywhere. “Well, this isn’t what I expected…”.

You see a man run by and you decide to stop him. “Um, excuse me sir. What is going on here?”, he looks at in a surprised, worried face. “Ma’am I don’t have a lot of time to talk. A patient in the cafeteria just started a fight and I must go out there. Just stick tight right there, someone will help when this is over. Now, excuse me, I must go!” He leaves in a rush to your left in a big hallway. After time passes, the lights stop and men and women stop running back and forth through the halls. Your worry seems to calm down a bit.

You wait in the lobby for someone to come and help you. You then notice the man you spoke to earlier come in with another man. The two men come up to you and greet you. The man you spoke to earlier was blonde with deep blue eyes. He wore the normal for a doctor. A white jacket with multiple pockets, a button up shirt with a tie, and some business suit pants. He had a badge that read “Heath”. The man beside him wore the same thing as him. He was a brunette with brown eyes. His badge read, “Hernandez”. Heath pulled out his hand to shake yours, “Hello, you must be the new nurse. I’m Jake Heath, what’s your name?”. You shake his hand and respond back quickly, “Oh, yes. I’m Y/FN Y/LN!”. Hernandez then pulls out his hand to your hand also. “Well, Y/N, I’m Justin Hernandez. Jake and I will be giving you the tour, work schedule, let you meet your soon to be patients, etc. So, let’s go shall we?” He smiles at you, which you smile back at him.


	4. Not What It Seems

You follow the two men to the first stop, which was the cafeteria. Heath looks at you while walking over to the cafeteria and speaks. “Two of our patients, Freddy and Jason started a fight. Which did cause the cafeteria to look like a mess. But, most of the time, it doesn’t look so bad! Just these kinds of times they look bad…”. You look back at him and give him a quick smile to make him feel a bit better. “Oh, it’s okay! I mean it couldn’t be that bad!”, and right as you say those two sentences, you see the cafeteria. The place had blood, broken chairs and tables, dents in the wall, and food everywhere. When you see it all, your mouth gapes open in shock. Hernandez chuckles at your reaction, while Heath feels bad for making you have to see it all on your first day. Heath then explains the cafeteria and the eating schedules for the patients and workers.

You still look around while listening to him, you question who or how two patients could do this?! You must have been so much in thought that you didn’t notice that Heath was done talking. Hernandez waves his hand in front of your face, “Everything alright?”. You shake your head when you get out of your thoughts, “Yeah, yeah. I’m sorry, I just can’t stop asking myself, how can two men do this much damage?!”. Hernandez gives a worried face before looking back at Heath. They both stare at each other, it seems that the two are having a conversation with just eye contact. They both give off a worried vibe, which worries you also. “What? Is there something I am missing here?”, Heath looks away from Hernandez to look at you. “Listen, Y/N. This asylum is exactly normal like most asylums. The men and women here are more dangerous. They have powers that most men have never seen before.”

You furrow your brow in confusion, “What do you mean? They’re like superheroes or something?!”. Hernandez chuckles at your question, “No, no. They are nothing like superheroes. These people with no remorse. Most of them kill multiple people for fun. They torment towns, people, anything they can get their hands on.”. Hearing all of that almost gave you a panic attack, but then Heath grabbed your shoulder and faced you. “But, they’re getting a bit better. And we’re here to help them. All of them are restrained and kept safe from society. So, you’re safe don’t worry!”.

You thought it was a nice thought of him to try to comfort you. But. you still couldn’t stop thinking of how some of your new patients are mass murderers, who have powers, that can snap you in two seconds.


	5. Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the LONG update! I update more on my tumblr, @Lil-Red-horror.

Hernandez and Heath did try their best to comfort you, but you still were a bit worried. Heath then directed the direction to where the next area you’ll be visiting, “Right next to the cafeteria on the right, there is another hallway. This Hallway leads to most of the patients. These ones are not as harmless, and have no, or barely have powers. So, we can go down and you can introduce yourself to them.” 

Hearing him say that the “harmless” ones were in that hallway did loosen your nervousness. But, you were still uncomfortable with the thought that they could still hurt you. Heath saw your expression on your face, he knew that you weren’t still ready with the idea that this place is really dangerous. “But, if you’re feeling nervous, we can look at the other hallways.”, Heath and Hernandez tried comforting you by putting a reassuring hand on your shoulder.

You looked at both, then gave a worn out sigh. “No, no. I have to meet them. No matter what, I can’t let them down. I need to be a good nurse to them.” Heath was a bit shocked at your answer. His mouth gaped open a bit, while Hernandez was excited to see you become brave to meet them. “Y/n...Are you really sure, you really don’t have to-” You quickly, accidentally interrupt Heath. “I’m sure! I’ll show that I can do this job, and I'll show them that I’ll be a good nurse to them. I can do this!"

A brave smile grows on your face, and on Hernandez. “Well then, let’s go!” Hernandez blurts out and leads the way down the hall. You quickly follow right behind him, excited but still scared to meet your new patients. No matter what. Heath was hesitant, but still followed behind you two. Still being cautious for you and Hernandez’s safety.


End file.
